Betrayal
by Prashant
Summary: Link leaves Zelda for Saria... anymore and no point reading the fic
1. Betrayal Chapter 1

Betrayal Chapter 1  
  
//--By Evil Dude--\\ Ok I know this fic has many "problems". First of all, how old Link, Zelda and Saria are completely stuffed. I know that Saria doesn't age and all but..this is a fic for a reason. //--By Evil Dude--\\  
  
She couldn't bear to look at his eyes, it was just too painful. They had been perfect for each other. Or so she had thought. Until he told her that he loved Saria... She knew it was hard for him to tell her. But he had to tell her, he didn't want to hurt her even more afterwards. She knew he still loved him. But he was lost now. Lost from her reach, lost forever.  
  
Link suddenly looked up at her. She saw his eyes, tears slowly trickling down his face. She didn't want to see Link crying. But she couldn't turn away. "I'm sorry Zelda," was all he managed to say. She didn't want to hear him. Sorry wasn't enough. Nothing would even heal this. She just wanted to run, run away from it all. It was like a nightmare. She couldn't believe what was happening. But it all started to make sense. All the nights that he didn't come home and said that he spent them at Lake Hylia, all the times when she told him she loved him and he just acted like he didn't hear her.  
  
"Link, please leave", Zelda managed to say, but her voice was shaky, Link walked up to her, "Please Zelda, don't do this to yourself. You'll find someone else. I promise!" She looked at him again. He wasn't crying anymore. But the way he said it was enough. It enraged her that he thought she would find someone else! "GET OUT LINK!" she yelled. As soon as she said it, she realized it was a mistake. Now he'd be gone forever. Link left without saying anything. He knew something like this would happen. Maybe Saria was right. maybe he shouldn't have told Zelda. But he knew that would be wrong. She would find out sooner or later and it would have been worse. He kept telling himself that to stop himself from feeling worse about it than he already did. It didn't work..  
  
Everyone at the castle town was so happy, celebrating and having fun. And Link passed through the middle looking sad and glum. No-one knew why. Nobody wanted to know why. He told Saria that he'd tell Zelda and then probably come home the next day. He was a day early. He decided to spend some time with Impa at Kakariko Village before leaving for the Lost Woods. As soon as he went in, he remembered meeting Shiek. He remembered the song. He played the Nocture of Shadow. Night time in Kakariko was a lot quieter than night time in the castle town. He finished the song, and was about to put the ocarina away when he saw Impa.  
  
Link talked to Impa. But she didn't know that Zelda loved Link. She thought he was just being nice telling her. He told Impa that he was going to stay with Saria now. At first she looked surprised, but then she acted like she understood. But Link knew she didn't understand, no one would ever understand. That sensation was back. The feeling of loneliness that he always felt when was little and he was the only one without a fairy. He hated it. Impa told Link to stay back for the night. But he didn't want to stay. He told Impa that he had lots of things to do, and he left.  
  
As Link climbed down the stairs, he saw Epona. She was always there for him. He climbed on and headed down towards the Forest. But he didn't want to go back already. He could see the entrance into the forest already. Saria would soon be asleep, waiting for him to come back the next day.  
  
He entered the Lost Woods. He loved the music here. Saria usually played, but whenever she stopped, one of the skull kids would play for sure. It was such a.happy song. He stayed on the bridge for a while, but then he started to get sleepy so he decided to go on.  
  
Link walked into the forest, and saw all the Kokiri having their fun. He remembered a while ago he was part of them. Now he was different. He was always different though. He never had a fair when he was young, and the only true friend he had was Saria. She was so nice to him. He remembered how jealous Mido was of him and Saria. Mido could see Link and Saria together although it didn't happen for a while. Link climbed up to the entrance for the Lost Woods. He couldn't wait to get back. He missed Saria already.  
  
He was almost at Saria's usual spot, and as he was about to turn left into another tunnel, he noticed Mido wasn't there. Mido was always there! He wondered what had happened. It was getting kind of dark, maybe he went home. He passed through a few more tunnels. He was almost there. He went through the mazes, and was at the stairs to Saria's spot.  
  
He climbed up the stairs and saw Saria. With Mido. Kissing. Link didn't believe what he saw. It wasn't real. It can't have been. He was still standing there, and Saria didn't even notice Link. He had given up his perfect life with Zelda for.her. 


	2. Betrayal Chapter 2

Betrayal Chapter 2  
  
//--By Evil Dude--\\ Ok I know this fic has many "problems". First of all, how old Link, Zelda and Saria are completely stuffed. I know that Saria doesn't age and all but..this is a fic for a reason. Also thanks to my gf - Koume, for all her help with this chapter, for all the ideas and help. //--By Evil Dude--\\  
  
He couldn't take it any longer. He was just standing there, helplessly watching the person he thought he was in love with, kissing the person who he hated most.  
  
"I love you Mido." The words went through Link over and over again. Mido didn't answer for a while though. Mido didn't even love her the way Link had loved her.  
  
He remembered when he told Zelda that he loved Saria. He knew exactly how she had felt. He couldn't take the pain. Knowing there was no one left for him. There was a part of him that just wanted to forgive Saria and forget that anything that had ever happened. But he knew that would never happen, because the rest of him just wanted to kill her and make sure that she would never be happy again. He realised this is how Zelda must have felt, how she would hate him and would never be able to forgive him even if she wanted to, just like he would never be able to forget Saria.and her betrayal.  
  
"Saria. I better be going. Link might be back soon and we wouldn't want him to find out about us already would we?" Mido asked Saria.  
  
"Oh relax! He told me he wouldn't be until tomorrow morning. He said he wouldn't be able to come earlier because he had so many people to see. How often do we get a chance to spend this much time together? We've got all night to." Saria was about to finish but Link cut in  
  
"To do what Saria? I come back a night earlier so I could spend more time with the person I love. And what do I catch her doing? Kissing the one person I've hated most! Really Mido, do you have ANY reason for me not to kill you?" Link stared angrily at Mido.  
  
"Umm. Link, this isn't what you think is going on." Mido started to answer.  
  
"SHUT UP! I know what you two were doing! I've been here for the past few minutes watching you two kiss like there's no tomorrow. Well guess what, I don't think there will be a tomorrow for you two." Link growled at Saria and Mido.  
  
"Link. you don't mean that. You wouldn't kill me just because of a little misunderstanding would you?" Saria nervously said to Link.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! I don't care what you have to say. I know what I saw. What is wrong with you Saria? I thought you loved me! But you forgot to tell me you loved Mido more!" Link knew he was going crazy. He started to walk away, to get away from everything that had ruined his life.  
  
Saria ran after him, "No Link! Please don't leave me. I love you! Really! Please don't." but she was too late as she saw Link disappear into the darkness of the Lost Woods. She didn't know what to do. She had lost Link but at least Mido was still there for her.  
  
"Get away from me Saria! I'm sorry but I don't want to die Saria. I'm gonna go home." Mido told Saria clearly. He saw the tears in her eyes, but he knew that if he stayed Link would probably kill him. At least in the forest, he would have a smaller chance of dying as Link wouldn't kill him in front of all the other Kokiri.would he? Mido walked away without looking back. knowing that Saria was crying.  
  
Saria looked at him as he walked away. He didn't care. He didn't love her. She had left Link, her best friend and the only person she had ever loved, for him and he didn't even care about her. She looked up at the trees. Even they at her angrily.  
  
Link left the woods and decided to go back to his only home he had left, the tree-house he used to live in.. All his stuff inside was so old. He decided that going through his things might calm him down, so he sat down and looked at all the things he had collected over the years from all the different places he had been to. Suddenly, he spotted an old box with masks in it. He loved all the masks he had collected from his journey to Termina. He had collected them from everywhere and he knew everything about all the masks..except the Fierce Deity's mask.  
  
That was the mask that spooked Link. He never understood the power of that mask. When he put on that mask, he was so controlled, yet so powerful. He had an impulse to put it on. He looked in the mirror to see the black armoured, powerful body looking back at him. He decided to play around with his powers..maybe even to get his revenge.  
  
Mido walked home trying to forget what had just happened. His life had just been ruined and he was in danger of being killed.anytime...anywhere. Well maybe he would think of something later. What he needed right now was a good rest. And the only place he would be able to rest was in the safety of his own home.  
  
He went home, but as soon as he entered he knew it would cost him his life. There he was, standing in front of him, towering above him. He was wearing all black and the marks on his face made him even scarier. His sword, in the shape of a double helix, was almost as big as he was. He couldn't have been Link. But Mido knew it was. He didn't know what happened.or how Link had become.this! He knew that Link was angry but what he saw now was even crazier than what Link had looked before. He wanted the explanations, how had Link gone so crazy? But he didn't have much time to think as Link swung the sword.  
  
Link left Mido's house immediately. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Now he knew, it wasn't him that was so controlled, but the power of the Fierce Deity, Oni. All along he was in control of him yet Link didn't realise. And now it was too late. He couldn't stop himself from killing Mido. He didn't even want to kill Mido. All he wanted was a confrontation.to scare Mido a bit. But Link was the one scared now. He left the forest as soon as he could. It was dark outside, and he blended into the night perfectly. It was scary what he had become. Link was afraid. of the night, of the shadows, of.himself. 


End file.
